The Stars In Her Eyes
by Samandrielwasgood
Summary: Sam is leaving tomorrow, and Deanna isn't too happy about it. She doesn't want to live without Sam there. It's their last day together, and Deanna wants to make it the best last night that she can.


Sam kicked her legs slightly as the two of them sat on the boardwalk. Sam had her hand resting on Deanna's; eyes closed and breaths long. The hard waves of the ocean got their feet wet, but Sam didn't care. It wasn't like she had shoes on anyway.

"When was the last time Mom actually gave us some time to relax like this?" Deanna sighed softly, "It's nice. You know? I missed spending actual time with you."

"What are you talking about? We get to relax in motel rooms." Sam shook her head, "Or do you mean at places like a vacation?"

"Vacation. It's like we're on summer vacation. It's the last one before you leave." Deanna sighed softly.

"When you say it like that it makes it sound like I'll never see you again." Sam opened her eyes to look at her sister.

"It feels like it." Deanna mumbled. "I wanna actually enjoy our time here. I don't want to think about the fact you'll be gone tomorrow."

"Oh come on. It won't be so bad. I'm sure I can visit you during holidays." Sam smiled, trying to cheer her up a bit.

"No way. You heard mom. She said you can't come back if you leave. That means no seeing you again. I don't think I can handle that. But...it's your life. If you want to leave it's your fault." Deanna mumbled and crossed her arms, taking her hand away from Sam's. Deanna always got like this when they got to talking like this.

"Deanna." Sam sighed, "What? You want me to throw away my whole future for you? I don't want to be a hunter for the rest of my life. If that's what you want, fine. But you guys shouldn't have to force me to be a part of it and threaten me if I don't."

"That isn't at all what I said. Jesus. You can't listen." Deanna looked away. Sam leaned her head on her sister's. Deanna just looked at her quickly and then back at the ocean. It was silent for a couple moments. Then Deanna stood up, "I'm going to go get a beer. You want one?"

"Sure." Sam shrugged and put her hands on her lap as she watched Deanna walk back to the shore. She really wished that her family wasn't like this all the time. They had to mention the fact that Sam was going off to college when it was obvious that wasn't what they wanted. Sometimes Sam wonders if the only reason her sister didn't want her to leave was so she didn't have to stay there alone with their mother. She always seemed to find boys who would occupy her time more than with Sam. She was barely ever there to hang out with Sam anymore, now that Mom occasionally sent her off on personal missions. She would be gone for weeks. Then, she would boast about how big the guy's dick was. Sam didn't want to hear anything about it.

The simple fact was, she had been in love with Deanna for basically her whole life. She never had a single doubt about it. But now that she would be gone, she didn't have to worry about getting over her. She would apparently never seen Deanna again, so she could just find some other girl to love. Her sister only shot for guys anyway. So it wasn't like she had even a lick of a chance. There was also the obvious fact that they were related. That should have brought up red lights as Sam grew up. After a while, she realized that she didn't give a shit about that. It wasn't like the two looked too much alike. They could be in public without having to worry about it. Mom didn't need to find out about it either. At this point, Sam wished she could just forget about her love completely. But that was a fucking long shot.

The worst part about this was that Deanna sometimes did stuff with her that most sisters wouldn't do. There was the occasional hand holding, and the kisses on the cheek she would have. Sometimes, Deanna would walk out of the shower with nothing on. They were sisters, so it wasn't technically sexual. But then there was that one time that they both masturbated next to each other in bed. Deanna didn't know that it was happening, but Sam did. She didn't want to say anything because it was too hot. Sam pretended to sleep, while Deanna went to town next to her. Sam was really good at hiding her masturbation. She was more of a clit girl than a girl who used her fingers. It was probably the hottest thing in her life

Deanna came back a while later with two beers in her hand. She handed on to Sam and hummed, "That dude back there was totally checking me out. You should have seen him. Can't I just wear a bathing suit without asswipes staring at my tits?" She rolled her eyes and sat down. Deanna seemed to get over the whole Sam leaving thing pretty quickly.

"I don't know. Guys can be like that. Why do you even bother with them?" Sam asked.

"Cause I like their dicks." Deanna smiled, "Never ever going to be in a real relationship. Too much work." She laughed.

"Oh…" Sam nodded.

"But little miss virgin wouldn't understand." Deanna laughed, "You've never even seen a dick in real life."

It wasn't a lie. She really hadn't seen an actual dick in real life. However, that didn't mean she was a virgin. There was a girl her senior year who was her occasional fuck. She really wanted to have Deanna be her first, but it was too late for that now anyway.

"Oh shut up." Sam rolled her eyes and smiled to herself.

"You're such a prude, you know that? But that's why you're pretty cool. I wish I could control myself like you." She chuckled and nudged her shoulder, "How about we go inside?" Deanna sipped her beer silently, "It's getting dark."

"Yeah. Sounds good to me." She stood up. She helped Deanna stand up and the two went back into the hotel. They looked at a note on the table that said that Mom would be gone until the next day.

"Damn it. She's always gotta fucking do this to us." Deanna complained, "I hate it when she does this to us, ya know?"

"Yeah. But at least we can stay up all night without her bothering us?" Sam smiled and shrugged, "You said that we don't usually relax as much as we should." She was just hoping for a little more alone time before she had to go.

"That's true. So what do you wanna do? Watch TV until we pass out?" Deanna smiled and sipped her beer a little more.

"Yeah." She moved over and sat on the bed that was closest to the tv. Deanna joined her and leaned against the headboard.

"What should we watch? How about a movie?" Sam asked, taking the remote and turning the TV on.

"Yeah yeah sure." Deanna nodded. Sam put a movie on and they watched a couple until about midnight. Sam yawned and Deanna instantly noticed. "Is someone tired?" She smirked and moved across the bed to tickle her sister.

Sam shouted with laughter, "You know I'm ticklish! Deanna!" She felt her sister's hands go up and down her body. She was so fucking lucky that she wasn't a dude. She would probably have a boner at this point if she was a dude. Deanna ended up straddling her hips and squeezing the sides of her stomach.

"Please! Stop!" Sam laughed and tried to get out of Deanna's reach.

Deanna eventually stopped and just looked at Sam. She put her hair back into a ponytail as she sat up. She didn't bother getting off of Sam.

"Are you going to get off?" Sam asked, feeling extremely awkward and a little nervous. She bit her lip and looked at anything but Deanna's tits, which were basically in her face.

"Dude. You're like shaking. Are you okay?" Deanna asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just get off of me." Sam smiled at her sister, trying to calm her body down. Deanna leaned down and pressed her ear against Sam's chest.

"Your heart is like pounding right now. Do I make you nervous or something?" Deanna asked, smirking.

"Fuck off, De." Sam shoved Deanna off of her.

Deanna fell to the floor and frowned, "Don't be an ass." She mumbled, "You should tell me if I'm making you uncomfortable or something."

"You're not. Don't worry." Sam crossed her legs.

"Well…" Deanna sighed, "Maybe we should just go to bed."

"Why?" Sam asked, "I thought we were going to be up all night."

"Well. I feel weird now and I don't want to have to deal with something right now so I might as well go to bed." She complained.

"What do you mean?" Sam was confused as hell.

"Just don't start with me Sammy. You're leaving in a few days so it shouldn't even matter to you." Deanna mumbled.

"If I'm leaving in a few days, you can tell me?" If her heart was pounding earlier, she was in danger right now. She was even more nervous now.

"Fine. Promise you won't run out?" Deanna asked.

"Believe me, it won't be as bad as some things I would have to say." Sam hummed.

"There was this one time that we both masturbated in the same bed a few months back and it felt so great and having us like this is making me remember it. And I know it's making you remember it too." Deanna said really quickly, "And I know for a fact that you watch me when I get out from the shower. You're constantly looking at my tits."

"I...I…" Sam stumbled, "I thought you wouldn't notice…"

"Just cause I don't notice right away doesn't mean it doesn't happen." Deanna chuckled, "Just tell me the truth. Do you find me attractive?"

"Well of course. You're really pretty." Sam smiled.

"You know what I mean." Deanna rolled her eyes, "If I wanted to have sex with you right now, would you say yes or no?"

"I….." She looked away, "Yes."

"Then let's do it." Deanna looked at her.

"Are you serious? Like you're not messing with me right now? I swear to God, Deanna. If you're fucking messing with me I'll never talk to you again." Sam threatened

"I'm not. I'm fucking serious. Mom isn't here, you'll be gone in a few days, I may never see you again. So fuck it. I don't care anymore." Deanna looked completely serious when she said this. Sam moved over to her and kissed her carefully. When Deanna kissed back, she knew she was serious.

Deanna pulled back from the kiss and pushed Sam down so that she was laying on her back. She straddled her hips again and leaned down, kissing her hard. Sam moaned into the kiss and wrapped her fingers in her sister's hair. Deanna slipped her tongue inside Sam's mouth and the two made out for what seemed to be about a half hour. Deanna pulled up and sat up. She took her shirt off. She was still wearing her bikini top, which she unstringed and took off. Sam looked up at her in awe. She'd seen her sister's breasts plenty of times, but never like this.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer. Or, you know, you could just touch me." Deanna smiled and squeezed her own tits, "They're so nice, huh? You just wanna put your mouth on them, get them all wet." She smirked and licked her lips.

"You really like dirty talk, don't you." Sam smiled and moved both of her hands up to squeeze them, kneading them in her hands. She pinched one of her nipples and bit her bottom lip. It was a hell of a lot better than she was ever dreaming of. Deanna let out a soft moan and leaned down, putting them right in Sam's face. Sam put one of the nipples in her mouth, swirling her tongue and enjoying the noises that Deanna would make. She switched to the other nipple. She could just continued to do this and she would be all set. However, Deanna didn't seem to want to allow that. After a while she just sat up again.

"Let's take care off your shirt, Sammy." She smiled and pulled her shirt off. Sam didn't wear a bra when she changed into her pajamas, so her tits were already out. "Amazing." Deanna mumbled and leaned down to suck on one of the nipples, and fiddle with the other. Sam's nipples were extremely sensitive, so this was just killing her. She let out a loud moan, tugging on Deanna's hair. "So. You like this huh? Your beautiful nipples are just so fucking hot." Deanna mumbled.

"Please. I need more. Please." Sam breathed.

"What do you want?" Deanna asked, sitting up and still tweaking her nipples.

"I want you to eat me out. Something!" Sam complained.

"I could totally do that. You more of a clit girl, or a finger girl? Me? I love it when I have something inside me." Deanna smirked and got off of Sam. She spread Sam's legs and pulled her bottoms off.

"I'm a clit girl." Sam backed up a bit and rested herself so she was sitting up against the pillows.

"I thought you were. We're a perfect pair." she smirked and kissed Sam's thighs. She mouthed her through her panties, earning her another loud moan. "You're a loud girl, aren't you?" Deanna smiled and pulled her panties off, "Such a fucking pretty pussy."

"Yeah? You like it?" Sam smiled and forced herself not to close her legs. It wasn't like she was ashamed, it was just a small reflex.

"Yeah." Deanna moved down and made one long lick on her pussy. Deanna started out gentle, making sure that Sam was feeling good. It was amazing, Sam couldn't keep her mouth shut. Who knew what would happen once Deanna started going hard. Sam was completely ready for it.

Once Deanna started basically going crazy on her pussy, Sam knew she was done for. Deanna's lips and tongue were attacking her clit without any hint of stopping and calming down. She was tightly gripping her hair, letting out soft shouts and bucking her hips. She groaned loudly and called out her name as she came. "Deanna! Fuck!" She huffed. Deanna moved away and wiped her lips.

"That was really hot. Not even fucking kidding." Deanna smirked, "Wish I could do that more often. Hey. I have an idea." She stood up and went over to one of her bags. She pulled out a pink dildo, "You're gonna use this on me." She smiled.

"Oh shit." Sam breathed and looked at her, "That's gonna be amazing."

"Oh yeah. I've been waiting for someone to help me with this." Deanna slipped her pants and bathing suit bottoms. Deanna was one of the girls who was completely shaven. She moved over to Sam and sat on her lap.

"So…." Deanna smiled, "My clit feels nice, but I want you to fuck me with this. I love being eaten out, but that'll be for another time. Now put that inside me."

"I want to finger you first." Sam smiled and teased a finger at Deanna's hole, "You're so fucking wet."

"Always wet for you, Sammy." Deanna breathed and tried to coax Sam's finger inside her. Once Sam pushed it in, they both moaned. She had been waiting so long to finally feel inside her. She moved her finger quickly and teasingly. She wanted Deanna to beg.

"I know what you're trying to do." Deanna breathed, "And if you don't do something soon, I'll do it to myself."

"Just a few more moments. I want to enjoy this." Sam mumbled and twisted her fingers to find Deanna's g-spot. Once she found it, Deanna let out a loud moan.

"Fuck me! Come on! Please." She whined and arched her back. Sam chuckled and pulled her fingers out. She took the dildo and rubbed it against Deanna's pussy to get it wetter. She teased it at her hole, but Deanna moved her hips down so it all went inside her at once.

"Fuck yes!" She gasped, "Now move it. For the love of Jesus Christ, Sammy." Sam listened right away, thrusting the dildo in and out of her quickly, making sure Deanna was moaning and groaning as loud as Sam was earlier.

"Fucking love it. You must love fucking your older sister? What if mom found out? Fuck. She'd be so mad. But you don't care. You fucking love my pretty pussy. Damn, Sam." Deanna blabbered. She really was one for dirty talk. And she still wasn't stopping. She continuously moaned out praises and pleas for Sam to go faster. Sam listened to every single one of them. After a few moments, Deanna came. They were both panting rapidly. Deanna kissed her hard, wrapping her arms around Sam's neck.

"I love you." Sam whispered.

"I know. Please don't leave." Deanna breathed. Sam was a little upset that she never said 'I love you' back. But it wouldn't matter. Sam would be gone for a while anyway.

"You know I have to. Did you only do this so I would stay?" Sam asked and frowned.

"No! No! Not all all. Not really. I just thought doing this would help you change your mind. But that's not the reason why I did this." Deanna reassured her, "I swear."

"If that's true, then you'll wait for me, right? In a few years when I'm out of college, you'll come visit me?" Sam mumbled. Deanna nodded and the two fell asleep on top of each other.

And Deanna did. It took her four years of waiting, but eventually she came back. It was only when Deanna needed her help finding mom that Deanna came to visit her. However, it didn't seem like Sam bothered waiting for Deanna. She already had a serious girlfriend. And when Jess had been killed, it was Deanna who was there to comfort her sister and let her know that she loved her too.


End file.
